


cicada grave

by pipskippy



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Repetition, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, and now later im like hey. why not, i don’t even know if it’s coherent idk if any of this is coherent, i watched the julius kingsley movie parts and then wrote this, rated teen and up for like...vague description of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipskippy/pseuds/pipskippy
Summary: suzalulu stream-of-consciousness after i finished code geass for the first time





	cicada grave

eternal waiting room

Not-sun twists green

and blisters

on honey: tree-bark treehouse sun-flower summer

in and out and -

Blistering, the ruby flower erupts, searing,

(the sun screams in through the doorway. the sun screams in through the doorway. the sun it screams in through the doorway and it’s red, oh, it’s searing-screaming through the doorway i will see the sun and it will be screaming; pointed to my pupils my sinking purple pupils and it will be red. the sun screams in - 

and out and in and out and in and 

out; for last, my love

i imbue my life in you

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
